


rewrite the stars, soogyu

by moonchild_writes



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Adorable Choi Soobin, Alternate Universe, Bighit, Choi Soobin - Freeform, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Yeonjun - Freeform, Fiction, Fluff, Hehehe, Huening Kai - Freeform, Kai - Freeform, Love, Love Story, Lovers, M/M, No I lied, Rewrite the Stars, Sad, Sad Choi Soobin, Shy Choi Soobin, Soobin - Freeform, Soobin is Sad, Soulmates, Stars, Story, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Thanks, Tomorrow By Together - Freeform, Yeonjun - Freeform, and im done, beomgyu i miss you, bye, fan fiction, huening, kai i miss you, love birds, ning ning, oh well, shoot i miss everyone now, soobin i miss you, soobin is a cutie, tae i miss you, thank you, txt, written in the stars, yeonjun i miss you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild_writes/pseuds/moonchild_writes
Summary: "The stars aligned right to create a constellation called us that I didn't want to be a part of"soulmates AU | soogyu | TXT
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	rewrite the stars, soogyu

In a bare flat place where jealousy existed in everyone up until they found their very own soulmates. The jealousy cooped up with the alien thought of how the ones who found their soulmates could only use their vision to see human faces. On top of that being the restriction that they could only see their soulmate, their family, and themselves. All that they saw on a daily basis until they found their soulmates was in skelevision. Meaning that they could only see everyone in skeletons. Everyone else were recognized by a number that stood up their skeleton heads or by their name and voice. It was a simple idea but complicated enough so that the ones to enjoy their soulmate would only be _their_ mate. In a colorful world where human bones would wander around instead of skin and muscles covering and perfecting their very own closets.

How much ever ridicule the idea sounded, to them it was only something they could never imagine even if they tried their everything to. An experience that could only be felt. Sometimes some people find their soulmates way too young or way too old, but to soobin, it was neither but perfect. He was barely an adult at the time when he first looked at a human face apart from his family or of his own. Up until he met him, he could only wonder if his soulmate was anything like himself. The mystery finally to be told was that he wasn't. His soulmate was anything but like him. At the beginning of approaching each other, their eyes both held fear of the other one. 

But after years of looking at only his family, which now he grew old of, looking at his soulmate was way more than enough to feed all of his curiosity that he had been holding for countless days now. He couldn't help but only stutter before he could speak "Hi- I- I am soobin" while the other replied, "And I- am beomgyu". His stuttering gave him a piece of a surety that the other male was also hesitant. Although they met each other very often, they couldn't help but not to speak. It was an awkward connection that existed between them as wherever he went, the other would be there and vice versa. It was almost as if they both were dragged to the gravity of the other. Hating to be the center focus of the other's, they would just walk past. Because beomgyu seemed silent to soobin and soobin seemed shy to beomgyu, they both would just smile at each other and let the awkwardness to hang in thin air. But that didn't last for very long as beomgyu made his move. 

Even though he didn't believe in the concept of soulmates he made his first move hoping to make a good friend. He asked soobin if he would like to join him for a coffee which he gladly agreed to do. After the long talk they had in the cafe, they couldn't help but notice the similarities they had in each other although they were completely two different souls. Perhaps everything that was written in their stars were true and it was fate that they were meant for each other, they thought. As the clock kept ticking, they couldn't help but only fall for each other. _"I would've fallen for you even if I haven't seen you virtually"_

The warmth and depth between them only escalated. A line that used to exist as a boundary, a border between them began to fade away. The gradual growth of their bond felt like home for both of them. Although stardust existed, they rather preferred to talk emotions out and longed to have an assurance that the other's hands would always be there to lock with if they wanted to. With a soft-touch of the air prevailing between the pinkies intertwined with each other was for a promise to be made. A promise where they both would stay as long as the sky extended.

_"Forever mine?" gyu asked._

_"_ _Forever yours" soobin replied._

Promises were exchanged as their words were given. 

_Love only gets deeper and deeper until distractions are made._ In a world where no one's fate can be changed, his did. Not completely but partially, distracting him quite enough to heave him slowly away from the one whom he loved _truly._ On a windy afternoon with sunrays nudging into his skin, in awe, he was, to look at the abrupt vision his eyes had examined. In a world where you could see no one but your soulmate or family, he looked at a completely alien stranger with skin and muscles and not as a skeleton. It was elusive to perceive what this meant until the boy walked up to soobin. 

_"So I finally found you"_ The young male who he had met for the very first time spoke. Soobin could only comprehend it by thinking that he had two soulmates. But he was baffled to the core as he had never heard something like this before thereby it remained a mystery to him. The boy insisted soobin to stay longer as he thought that soobin was his soulmate. He said that his name was Kai. Perplexed soobin decided to keep beomgyu a secret from kai. The hour-long talk ended somewhere amid the evening when soobin was reminded that he was late. Although soobin liked the new boy, he shouldn't get any closer, he knew. When soobin told beomgyu about what had happened to him, he was just as baffled as soobin was, but he had a different emotion that stung him harder.

_What if you leave me for him?_ gyu feared.

_"But do you like him?"_ gyu asked soobin. _"Of course, I do. But never as much as I love you"_ He confessed. No matter how much beomgyu smiled at soobin, it was however seen in his face that he was disappointed in the stars that betrayed him. At times when he had a guarantee that soobin was his forever, he had never felt like losing him. But the circumstances left him with no choice but to worry. _"_ _My mate is mine"_ wasn't being greedy but the reality that existed in their world, so gyu had his reasons to fret for. 

They always have had a moment for themselves before they end their days. They would just sit and stare stiffly into each other's eyes so intensely to thank the stars above, who made them experience such an experience. While gyu also believed secretly that it would bring soobin into his dreams. He leaned over to gyu for a warm hug which he accepted with his arms wide open to hold him back. It was tighter than ever. Gyu wasn't ready to leave him even if soobin insisted him to do so." _I wish this moment never ends"_ gyu spoke as his eyes shone. _"So do I"_ soobin replied with a husky deep voice. But the night ended and the sun rised one more time.

The younger male kai had insisted soobin to meet up with him again. And because it'd be rude to say no, he accepted to meet him. The boy was clinging onto soobin today. Although it was weird and awkward for soobin, he didn't want to be rude and because he was just a young boy, he tried and went along with it. Kai would constantly make soobin laugh and no matter however much soobin liked kai, he still was bound to maintain a distance. Every time kai smiled and locked hands with soobin, it would only remind him of beomgyu. _Is whatever I'm doing right?_ he doubted himself constantly. The boy in a happenstance avidly locked his arms in soobin's waist. Soobin was flustered with his own emotions. Although it felt comforting, it wasn't right. He felt guilty and on top of that, he still let kai hold him, clustered up the guilt.

He stood still for a few seconds and asked kai to step back. Because he hadn't told kai about gyu yet, kai took it as a chance for him to ask soobin out. _"You're really pretty if you don't know"_ Somehow even though it was a compliment, he was taken aback. _"Would you like to go on a date with me hyung?"_ Even if he wanted to, the answer he had to say was _no._ He neither wanted to hurt beomgyu nor kai. At some point, soobin realized that he had to stop meeting kai if he was to stay with beomgyu forever. _"Kai, I can't go on a date with you and... let's never meet again"_ The role of a heartbreaker clearly didn't suit him because, at the end of the day, it was soobin who was crying. He sat in the corner of a park in a bench wiping off his tears. It was rather because he almost betrayed a promise that was made with beomgyu and not because of kai, at least that's what he convinced himself with. But blaming himself wouldn't help when he isn't the one driving his own emotions.

_Why me? Out of all the 7 billion people in this world, why did I have to have 2 soulmates?_

"The stars aligned right to create a constellation called _us_ that I didn't want to be a part of". Perhaps it was a chance for him to choose another mate or perhaps it was only misery. What was written cannot be changed was fate, perhaps soobin certainly did not have this fate. A caring beomgyu asked soobin what was wrong for which soobin replied, _"I feel down". "Aww look at my flower has withered"_ beomgyu whined at him. _"Would you forgive me for being stupid?"_ A glum soobin questioned. Beomgyu knew that something was really up. _"Yes.. of course, idiot"_ he spoke as he played with soobin's hair. Moments later of falling into his eyes one more time, he couldn't help but cry. Beomgyu didn't nag soobin asking the reason for why he was crying but instead kissed him on the forehead and hugged him as it had always helped him when his mother did the same to him as a kid. The grip would only tighten as it made them both feel a piece of comfort while it felt like home.

_"You should go for what you want if this is about kai.."_ beomgyu spoke with tears rushing out to pour. Of course, he didn't want soobin to leave him but they weren't called soulmates for nothing. He knew what the other felt because that was the impact of being soulmates. If the other one feels sad, you are bound to be sad. Even if you don't feel sadness you will eventually, because it was the power of being mates. At the moment, he knew that if soobin was happy, he'd be too.

_"_ _But I want you"_ soobin let his words roll out.

_Then what is the matter?_ Beomgyu could only wonder. But once soobin started speaking, he could slowly feel his heart melting. He was indeed grateful to have such a beautiful soul to stand beside him. _"The thing is that gyu.. Even if it is not the same from my side of the story, he was meant to have me. Said he has been searching for me for over fourteen years of his mere life. If I just ignore him after all these years, I would feel miserable. The happiness that sparked in his eyes when he finally found me was truly endearing to me. I don't want to hurt him after all of his efforts and- I know how hard it hurts because I've felt it gyu..."_ He explained with eyes that held emotions that couldn't be manually expressed. 

_"Soobin-ah you know there's a difference between like and love right?- which applies to him?"_ Beomgyu questioned soobin with lips that were now pouting avidly for an answer. _"Of course I like him" "I might even love him"_

_"but more like a brother"_

_"isn't the issue settled then?" beomgyu replied as he smiled._

_"but then why do I still feel guilty?" soobin asked._

_"it's maybe because you're too grateful to have me?" beomgyu chuckled._

_"you are right I am grateful and on top of that I love you very much" soobin said._

_"so do i" beomgyu replied back with a warm hug._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading! all of these were thoughts that I got in the middle of the night so if the fluff was way too cheesy just put it on soobin's bread and digest it XD love y'all for reading thx mwahh!!


End file.
